Rhaego
by Femvamp
Summary: What if Khal Drago actually got a chance to do what he promised in that speech he made in Season 1, Episode 7: You Win Or You Die?     Goes seriously AU from there.  Not sure about this one.  I was really high on migrane meds when I wrote this.  One Shot


Title: Rhaego (Or Femvamp Has Really Lost It This Time)

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Game Of Thrones

Spoilers **Season 1, Episode 7: You Win Or You Die - ****And then AU from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Game of Thrones" THe book or the HBO Series. If I did I would be rich Rich rich. And wouldn't be writing fanfic that's for sure. **

**Note: Ok - this is my story idea - what if Kal Drogo actually got a chance to do what he promised in that speech he made? What if he accomplished what he promised?**

**Author's note - I don't know if this story makes any sense...but I was kinda high on migrane medication when I wrote it and now I figure what the hell...I'll post it.**

**A/N: Updated because I realized I spelled Drogo's name wrong...ooops. Stupid Migrane pills. Might still be errors but I have no beta so will stay this way from here on in. **

**+++-123-+++**

The winter was almost over. It had been a long winter longer then any in Daenerys' memory. The summer had been long, the winter had been longer. It had started almost to the day their ship had landed in Westeros, the same day Rhaego had been born.

The Dothraki, lead by her husband Khal Drogo, had invaded Westeros with a force they had never seen. No one had expected the Dothraki to cross the sea. No one had expected the long winter that was upon them. Drogo attacked everyone and anyone in his path. Among the first was a small village that had been hiding a young girl. It was only when Jorah Mormont whispered the girls name in her ear did she move to save her.

Arya Stark the youngest girl of the Stark family. Jorah hated the Starks but when she explained to him why she saved the girl he had understood, even more then Drogo did. Drogo was a warrior and only understood warrior things, he did not understand other matters. Arya was of the wolf, just like Daenerys was of the Dragon and Drogo was the horse king. Arya would make a good mate for their son.

A strong mate. She had killed a Blood Rider before she had been captured. Not many men could do that, must less a woman. Yes, she would make a good match for Rhaego when they finally arrived at Kings Landing and took back the throne that had been stolen from her family.

Later they had also taken Bran. Although still just a boy himself he had fought like a man. The Dothraki had been confused when he had fallen off his horse and could not move. That was when Dany had realized he had no use of his legs. She had saved him too. She had explained to her Drogo that he was a wolf, and a wolf would bite off his own foot to save his life. Drogo respected that.

He fought bravely for the Dothraki after that, as long as he wasn't fighting his own family. He even gained the name Horse Legs because he would always ride the horse and only got off of it when he had to. Eventually Drogo gave him slaves so that he could move about the camp. They would carry him where he could not get by horse. No one thought less of him though. The first time a Blood Rider called him Crippled Wolf he grabbed a knife and stabbed the man in the shin and then bit his leg. The man had howled and nearly killed the young boy but after he recovered from the beating no one called him Crippled Wolf again.

A great deal of time had gone by. Winter grew harsh and the Lanisters were a formidable enemy but Drogo did not care. He move forward with each passing day. The Starks had made a treaty with Drogo. They would not attack the Dothraki if the Dothraki stayed out of the north, Left the north to the Starks.

Dany convinced Drogo to agree. When Robb himself came to make the treaty he had offered to buy back his sister and his brother. He had begged too. It was only then did he find out the horrible truth.

Arya and Bran were not slaves. They had never been slaves. Arya was to be Khalasar to the The Stallion that Mounts The World. She had accepted that position and Bran would never leave his sister behind. He had gained respect with the Drogo's Blood Riders and even some fear. He would never leave them as long as his sister was there.

No, they were Dothraki now.

The war with the Lanisters continued but the Dothraki liked war. It was all they knew. The Lanisters even with their iron suits were no match for a people built for war and soon the Dothraki were inside Kings Landing.

Dany was home.

A home she had never really known but a home that her brother had told her about. In his stories however he was the one conquering the castle, not her. He was the one making the Lanisters tremble. He was the one getting revenge on the family that had betrayed hers.

She smiled at the young blonde haired king who was crying at her feet. His uncle and his mother were both dead. She looked at the boy and saw that he was like her brother, weak. He would never be king.

"You know who I am, boy?" Dany asked the boy king.

"You are a Targarygen" The boy said trying to be a man, just like her brother had often done.

That is when she noticed the young girl who was standing near a small impish man and recognized him as Tyrion. The girl she knew was Sansa and part of the treaty they had made with the Starks was that if Sansa was still alive when they conquered the Lanisters they would send her and all children born of her to the North. If the Imp was protecting her then Dany would allow him to live too...for now.

"You are Tyrion." She looked at the imp and then at the girl, "And you are Sansa." She paused as they both nodded, "You are to take whatever children either of you might have and travel to the North. You will be safe there."

After that she said no more to them. She took her son's hand and with her husband by her side the three of them walked to the front of the room where Dany placed her son on the iron throne.

She could have sworn she heard Dragons scream.

Or maybe it was the blonde haired child king dying.

Yes, he was so much like her brother.

It was over.

The long winter was ending. Her son was now king.

They still had much to do, her son was going to be the Stallion Who Mounts the World, but there was much work to be done before then. The winter although waning was not over yet. There was still much to do.

Dany was going to make sure her family never lost the iron throne again.

This time summer was never going to end.


End file.
